Korepetycje
by Weitarou
Summary: Haizaki od dawna miał spore problemy z nauką. Czy Nijimura podejmie się tego wyzwania i zdoła wbić mu do głowy trochę wiedzy? Dla Black c;


Haizaki zacisnął w pięści ołówek i zmarszczył brwi, patrząc wrogo na rozłożony przed nim podręcznik od matematyki. Wzmocnił uścisk, mając nadzieję, że ołówek pęknie, a on nie będzie już dłużej zmuszony do bezczynnego i zupełnie pozbawionego sensu siedzenia nad książkami. Drewno tylko skrzypiało cicho, dając mu złudną nadzieję, że za chwilę przełamie się na pół i nie będzie mu już dłużej do niczego potrzebne. W końcu prychnął cicho i odrzucił różowy ołówek w tęczowe chmurki na pościel, obrzucając go wściekłym spojrzeniem. Ponownie przeniósł wzrok na podręcznik i zmrużył oczy, z marnym skutkiem usiłując przeczytać ze zrozumieniem polecenie do zadania.

Gdyby wcześniej wiedział, że właśnie tak będzie zmuszony spędzać czas wolny, byłby skłonny pomyśleć jeszcze przynajmniej ze dwa razy, zanim zdecydowałby się w ogóle do niego przyjść. Przecież wiedział, że Nijimura nigdy nie byłby skłonny ot tak zaprosić go na herbatkę, prędzej mógł liczyć na kopniaka w tyłek, niż na uprzejmość z jego strony. Musiał mieć w tym działaniu jakiś cel. I tym celem najwyraźniej było wtłoczenie mu siłą trochę wiedzy do głowy przepełnionej bzdurami.

Haizaki leżał na brzuchu i dyndał nogami w powietrzu. Ułożył się wygodniej na pościeli i westchnął boleśnie, z cichym jękiem przecierając skronie. Ziewnął jeszcze ostentacyjnie i oparł głowę na dłoni. Zdziwiony brakiem reakcji z jego strony, podniósł wzrok zza podręcznika i spojrzał w jego kierunku. Nijimura siedział na łóżku niecały metr od niego i opierał się plecami o ścianę. Haizaki zaczynał powoli odczuwać irytację, ponieważ czytał książkę, zamiast poświęcić mu nieco uwagi. Jeśli już sam przymusił go do nauki, to powinien wziąć za to odpowiedzialność i należycie się nim zająć. Oczywiście poprzez "należycie", Haizaki wcale nie miał na myśli nauki.

Kilka dni wcześniej, Nijimura jakimś cudem dowiedział się o jego stopniach i osobiście poszedł do jego nauczyciela z propozycją, że da mu bezpłatne korepetycje z tego przedmiotu. Ponieważ profesor nie miał zamiaru dłużej użerać się z tak wulgarnym i niepojętnym uczniem jak on, z ulgą oddał go pod opiekę Nijimurze, który był jednym z najlepszych uczniów w Teikou. Dlatego nikt nie miał ku temu najmniejszego powodu do sprzeciwu, poza samym Haizakim, który czuł się najbardziej pokrzywdzony w tej sytuacji.

Shougo z początku o niczym nie wiedział, dlatego był niesamowicie zdziwiony, kiedy zaprosił go do siebie. Spotykali się już od jakiegoś czasu, ale ich kontakty ograniczały się zwykle do jednorazowych zbliżeń, więc nawet nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że chodzi mu tylko o naukę. Mocno się zdziwił, kiedy na powitanie oberwał podręcznikiem na poziomie podstawówki. W pierwszej chwili był mocno oburzony poziomem, do którego go przyrównano, ale bardzo szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że słusznie, ponieważ jego braki w wiedzy były tak duże, że nie był w stanie rozwiązać większości zadań z tej książki. Już pół godziny siedział nad jednym zadaniem, a on nawet nie kwapił się, żeby mu pomóc tylko był zajęty lekturą.

- Czy przypadkiem nie miałeś mi pomóc z tym zadaniem? - spytał kąśliwie, z irytacją pukając palcem w zeszyt. Nijimura zignorował jego zaczepkę i przewrócił kolejną stronę. Haizaki niechętnie utkwił ponownie wzrok w książce i jęknął z frustracji.

- Wytłumaczyłem ci już, jak je zrobić. - powiedział Nijimura, nie podnosząc wzroku. - A ty nawet na nie nie spojrzałeś, tylko wciąż się rozpraszasz, gapiąc się wszędzie, tylko nie w podręcznik.

- Bo nie rozumiem! - odparował, zaciskając pięści. Shuuzou westchnął cicho i pokręcił głową, patrząc na niego jak na idiotę.

- Jeśli nie rozumiesz, to zadawaj pytania albo dla odmiany spróbuj odrobinę pomyśleć.

Haizaki przygryzł wargę, siłą woli powstrzymując się od odpowiedzenia mu na tą zniewagę. Solidny kopniak kapitana w końcu nauczył go trzymania języka za zębami, dlatego starał się nad tym panować i nie dawać mu powodu do wszczęcia bójki. Nijimura przekręcił lekko głowę, zaintrygowany jego zachowaniem.

- Jak można być aż takim kretynem i nie rozwiązać tak banalnego przykładu?

- Wcale nie jest banalny! Jest kurewsko trudny! - zaprotestował szybko, rzucając mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Słuchałeś w ogóle tego, co do ciebie mówiłem? Chyba nie, bo gdybyś słuchał, to nawet taki idiota jak ty potrafiłby to zrobić. - zadrwił i powrócił wzrokiem do książki.

Haizaki umilkł i zacisnął drżące ze złości dłonie na kolanach. Bardziej niż niepowodzenie w nauce zdenerwował go ton, jakiego używał w stosunku do niego. Nijimura podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego. Powoli zamknął książkę i odłożył ją na bok. Ostrożnie przysunął się bliżej i pochylił się nad nim. Haizakiemu momentalnie mocniej zabiło serce i znieruchomiał, patrząc na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Kapitan ominął jego twarz i chwycił za róg podręcznika, przysuwając go bliżej siebie. Zignorował jego poczerwieniałą twarz i spojrzał z irytacją na zadanie.

- Dobrze, to czego dokładnie nie rozumiesz? - zapytał, patrząc wprost na niego. Haizaki w odpowiedzi wymamrotał coś pod nosem i uciekł wzrokiem w bok. Przez krótką chwilę miał wrażenie, że zamierzał go pocałować. Natychmiast skarcił się za niedorzeczne myśli, przecież Nijimura rzadko kiedy zdobywał się na coś takiego, więc dlaczego miałby to zrobić właśnie w tamtym momencie?

- Chyba...wszystkiego. - wymamrotał pod nosem.

Nijimura spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i złożył podręcznik po to, żeby chwilę później trzepnąć nim go mocno w głowę. Haizaki wydał z siebie krzyk zaskoczenia i uniósł ramiona ponad głowę, usiłując obronić się przed kolejnym ciosem.

- Jesteś idiotą. - podsumował krótko, ostatni raz waląc go po głowie książką.

- Ała! - wrzasnął Haizaki, chwytając się za obolałe miejsce. Podniósł załzawione oczy i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

- ...ale znaj mą łaskę, wytłumaczę ci to jeszcze raz. Jeśli nie będziesz słuchał tym razem, to w kolejnym tygodniu będziesz się uczył od Midorimy. Jeśli to nie poskutkuje, to od Akashiego.

Haizaki momentalnie zmarkotniał i spuścił głowę. Nie wiedział, który z nich według niego był gorszy, ale gdyby miał wybierać pomiędzy Akashim a Nijimurą, wybrałby tego drugiego. Nijimura miał przynajmniej jakieś hamulce przed zakatowaniem go na śmierć, a Akashi zdawał się ich w ogóle nie posiadać. Co do Midorimy przypuszczał, że ktoś tak dumny jak on, z trudem zgodziłby się na uczenie kogoś pokroju Haizakiego, więc ta opcja raczej odpada.

Shougo wzdrygnął się i niechętnie zrobił mu miejsce. Właśnie sobie uświadomił, że po raz kolejny będzie musiał wysłuchiwać tego nudnego wykładu, jakim raczył go wcześniej. Nijimura usiadł tuż obok niego i wyjął mu ołówek z dłoni.

- Zaczniemy od tego przykładu - powiedział, zakreślając w powietrzu niewidzialny krąg kilka milimetrów nad kartką. - Skup się, bo nie będę się więcej powtarzał.

- Tak, tak. - burknął leniwie Haizaki, opierając policzek na dłoni. Spojrzał w dół i utkwił wzrok w ołówku, który co rusz przesuwał się z jednego końca kartki na drugi, zakreślając cienkie, szare linie, układające się w liczby.

Nijimura co jakiś czas wtrącał jakieś zdanie lub tłumaczył, na czym polega dane działanie. Haizaki słyszał jedynie jego głos, a znaczenie jego słów jakoś mu umykało. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na jego twarz. Rzadko miał okazję oglądać go z bliska, ale za każdym razem w pełni ją wykorzystywał. Wygląda na to, że tłumaczenie przykładów z książki działało na niego kojąco. Największa zmiana zaszła w jego oczach, które złagodniały, a stał w nich wydawała mu się cieplejsza. Nijimura po jakimś czasie nagle przestał mówić i spojrzał wprost na niego. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się gniewnie i na jego czole pojawiła się maleńka, pulsująca żyłka.

- Haizaki?

- Hm? - mruknął pod nosem, nie do końca świadomy całej sytuacji. Chwilę później poczuł uderzenie w bok, które zwaliło go z łóżka i sturlał się z łoskotem na podłogę. Krzyknął zaskoczony i usiłował podnieść się do siadu, ale Nijimura zawisł nad nim, przyciskając swoje kolano do jego podbrzusza. Stęknął cicho, uginając się pod jego dotykiem.

- Widzę, że nic na to nie poradzę. - powiedział Nijimura, jedną ręką odwiązując krawat. - Byłeś, jesteś i będziesz idiotą.

Po tych słowach pochylił się i wpił się w jego usta. Haizaki wytrzeszczył oczy i wydał z siebie zduszony jęk, odruchowo zapierając się dłońmi o jego klatkę piersiową. Bezskutecznie usiłował przerwać pocałunek, ale Nijimura uniemożliwił mu to, unieruchamiając jego nadgarstki. Kiedy powoli zaczynało mu brakować tlenu, pociemniało mu w oczach i przestał się opierać. Czarnowłosy oderwał się od niego, ciągnąc za sobą nitkę śliny. Haizaki zadrżał i zarumienił się, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co się może za chwilę wydarzyć. Zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę, odsłaniając szyję. Nijimura wymamrotał coś pod nosem i ku jego zdumieniu, nie uczynił nic więcej, tylko zszedł z niego i odszedł na kilka kroków, odwracając się do niego plecami.

- Wracaj do domu.

Haizaki zamrugał zaskoczony, kiedy nagle przyduszający go ciężar zelżał, a on mógł się w końcu swobodnie poruszać. Shuuzou nie patrzył mu w oczy, sprawiał wrażenie mocno poirytowanego i rozgoryczonego.

- Hę?

- Dokończymy naukę innym razem. Ubieraj się i zmykaj do domu, ciemno się robi. - burknął Nijimura, rzucając w niego kurtką. Haizaki nawet nie zdążył się zapiąć, zanim został siłą wypchnięty z domu. Drzwi za nim zatrzasnęły się głucho i przez kilka minut stał przed nimi, nie do końca świadomy tego, co się właśnie stało.

- Co go ugryzło? - zapytał sam siebie, drapiąc się z namysłem po głowie.

Nijimura oparł się plecami o drzwi i wbił wściekłe spojrzenie w podłogę. W myślach przywołał obraz jego zarumienionej twarzy i ciała, które jeszcze chwilę temu było na wyciągnięcie ręki. Jego nagła żądza przeraziła go, ale właśnie w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że Haizaki jest dla niego czymś więcej niż tylko zabawką.


End file.
